The First I Love You
by TikeULike2010
Summary: Mike had been with Tina for 14weeks and with his feelings growing for her everyday, he could not wait any longer. Sneaking into her house late at night one evening, he finally tells Tina how he feels and this is the story about how that happened.


Tina was relaxing in bed, it was pretty late, her asian parents gave her a curfew she had to stick by or there would be consequences. She hated that but abided by their rules, after all she was living under their roof. She couldn't risk being grounded. She hadn't saw Mike since the end of school and she was really starting to miss him and the way he felt in her arms. They were in a comfortable stage in their relationship, they had been dating for three and a half months. With Mike's feelings growing stronger everyday, he was determined to see her. He'd missed her. Her cell vibrated and lit up in the darkness of her bedroom. She picked it up from her nightstand and smiled. It was Mike, she opened the text an expression of utter confusion crossed her face.

TEXT RECIEVED MIKE CHANG

Hey T, are you awake? are your parents up?

She got up from the confides of her warm bed and strolled across her bedroom. She opened her bedroom door and practically held her breath so she could hear the slighest sound, with only silence and darkness for an answer. She got back in to bed pulling the covers over herself.

Hi Mikey, i'm awake. It is pretty late. so my parents are asleep. why do you ask?

in no time at all she recieved a reply

oh you'll see ;)

Wait what are you planning Chang?

She didnt get a reply this time and assumed Mike had probably crashed out by now and with that in mind, She set her cell down on the night stand. Sleep was starting to over come her. She heard a noise comiing from outside and although shaken, she went to investigate. Sure enough it was Mike he was currently climbing the drain pipe with great ease, quietly and steadily as he climbed higher. A smirk etched on his face. "you're crazy" Tina whispered giggling a little. "i must be" he muttered "if my parents catch you here i'll be in so much trouble" Mike was now climbing through the window, Tina helped him "watch your head" she whispered. Even though mike was big and strong that didn't stop her worrying about him or his welfare "you may not have realized this but you're actually dating a ninja" Tina pulled down her window blind "shhhhh, this is a nice surprise though Chang" Tina grinned. "thats not the half of it" he mumbled inaudiably. He freed her hair from her face pushing it behind her ear, leaning in kissing her passionately as if he'd never stop. This kiss confirmed what he already knew. He was weak at the knees, the wind knocked out of his sails. He was in love with her, that much was true. Tina pulled away several minutes later "so you sneak through my window, this late at night just to kiss me" Mike nodded and placed a tender kiss on Tina's forehead. "Plus i kind of missed you" Mike grinned. "Lay with me" She pulled Mike towards the bed.

Mike kicked off his sneakers and climbed on the bed pulling her into his body, making her shiver from the contrast of the temperature change from Mikes cool skin against her warm skin "are you ok?" Mike asked concerned "i am now" came the reply. Mike pulled her even closer, both arms around her now. He had planned what he wanted to say a thousand times in his own mind. Tina and Mike chatted animatedly for about an hour about their day, dance pratice and Tina had actually made Dinner for the family that night and everyone had enjoyed it and she was so proud of herself. Mike then grew quiet, Tina thought he had fallen asleep. She sat up from his arms, leaning over him slightly to try and see his eyes and ended up breaking into a smile at him because he was indeed awake. God she's so beautiful, he thought to himself he was reminded of that every time he looked into her eyes or saw that smile. The words came out before he could even process what he was saying. "i love you T" he grimaced as he waited for her reply. "luckily for you i feel the same way" she was beaming, she was just about to tell him all the reasons why she was in love with him but she struggled to even process his feelings for her right now, it was like a bolt from the blue. Mike's in love with me? she questioned in her own mind. They were just about to kiss again when they heard, the toilet flush. panic setting in now "you better go before i'm grounded indefinetely" she teased "one last kiss" Mike said urgently "make it quick" she whispered. Mike pressed his lips against hers lovingly moving his lips along with Tina's, the weight now off his shoulders.

Tina watched him climb out the window and back down the way he had came, and soon he disapeard into the darkness. Moments later, her cell beeped again and alerted her attention, it was Mike, this text only contained four words.

I LOVE YOU TINA

She smiled broadly to herself, she finally had proof of his feelings for her and they were now staring her in the face.

I LOVE YOU TOO MIKE she replied.

Soon sleep over came her and she fell asleep with her cell phone in her hand, those words now engraved forever into her memory.


End file.
